


A Trip In Time.

by catstrawberrybee



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Hatake Kakashi, F/M, Fix it?, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Kakashi give's no fucks., M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, but its a thing, i don't know what this is, mature for future make out sessions, this is just a random thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstrawberrybee/pseuds/catstrawberrybee
Summary: Well, this was not exactly what he expected to happen.One moment he had been fighting an unknown enemy, and the next he was laying, his back against the ground… miles aware from where he had been fighting.What happens when he figures out he is in a time that is not his own?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Character(s), Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 34
Kudos: 187





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a spur of the moment thing. [luckily i write all my fic idea's down]
> 
> But I really wanted to do a Kakashi goes back in time fic for soooooooooo long. 
> 
> So, I may say fuck it to normal timeline and time travel things.

Well, this was not exactly what he expected to happen. 

One moment he had been fighting an unknown enemy, and the next he was laying, his back against the ground… miles aware from where he had been fighting. 

At first, he had assumed it had been some sort of transportation jutsu he had been hit with. 

But things really did not feel right. 

No... this was not a simple transportation jutsu. 

Pushing himself up, Kakashi could not help but to look around, things seemed… clean. 

These lands, from his knowledge, always had the signs of fights or scuffles. There were always scars on the land. 

Well, not this time. It looked new... untouched. 

It was strange. 

Shaking his head, he pushed himself up and moved to pull his forehead protector down but found that it was not there. 

Well, wasn’t the great? 

He sighed as he resorted to closing his eye, to hide the sharingan since he was unable to cover it like he normally would. 

Now, just to figure out exactly where he was, that was the question. Because every felt so familiar, yet it looked different. 

That was where most of his problem was, as he walked down the not well beaten path, his mind’s eye was telling him this was the way home. Even if the path looks younger, less used. It was just starting to dawn on him, that whatever he was hit with. it could have been a time traveling seal. But only the Uzumaki were known for those, honestly a lot of people would say it was simply rumor, since the First Hokage’s wife had never given any detail to them being real, and now it did not matter. Her homeland was supposed to be long destroyed by now…. Err, well... His time. Because as the gate’s came into view…they looked perfect, no older than months old. 

Oh no…

This was certainly going to be a problem; he could see it already. 

If he was lucky, maybe Mito was here. It was never really said when she had Married Hashirama. Just that she had been there from the village’s conception. At least according to the Third Hokage. 

Well, here went nothing. 

He walked up to the men who were at the gate, their eyes eyeing him wearily. 

“I would like to have an audience with any of you highest ranking shinobi.” 

It was a risk. He knew it was, but he unsnapped his weapons pouch and dropped it. He always had a kunai hidden within his clothing but showing that he meant no harm and simply wanted to speak. 

It seemed to work, as the guards looked at each other before looking back at him. “Fine, you shall be taken to meet with Tobirama-sama.” 

Tobirama… maaa. So he was that far back? Somewhere between the start and Tobirama’s time as Hokage, it seemed. 

He thanked them as one of the men moved, another coming to take his place, they were certainly strong on keeping guard, and with the village being this young, it was an incredibly good thing. He fallowed the other shinobi in and down to the admiration building. The village was. so much smaller. He could hardly believe it. But if anyone were to at least listen to him, it would be Tobirama, with a bit of prompting. 

They stopped outside the door, it wasn’t the Hokage office, and he had noticed there were no faces on the mountain yet. So it seemed as if This was just recently after the conception of the village... that meant Madara was still there too. The man knocked on the door, and deep, gruff voice told them to enter. 

“Tobirama-sama, this man here wishes to speak-“ 

Seeing Tobirama in the flesh was a surreal feeling, He was nothing like the pictures, younger, it seemed. But he also looked tired, everyone worth their salt knew that Tobirama carried the village while Madara and Hashirama were still dominate figures. Everything had his touch, everything down to even the pluming.

He bowed his head in a form of respect to the older male- though he was sure he was older than Tobirama right now, being thirty- 

Tobirama eyed the male for a moment. “You are of the Hatake clan.” He said, even with Kakashi’s mask, he could tell. 

“Maa, you are correct.” Kakashi smiled, “Hatake Kakashi.” He said to him. Kakashi knew at this point, his clan does not agree to join for another six or so months, according to documents his father had in his office. 

“Though, I have… A bit of an issue.” He said to Tobirama as the guard who had brought him left. 

That had caught Tobirama’s attention. “Oh? And what issue might you have?” 

Kakashi was weighing his options. Lying would really make things worse, and he really did not want to be on the receiving end of any of the founder’s anger when they learn he lied to them. So, sighing, he jumped into his tale, explain everything, all the way down to the seal that had been thrown at him from the unknown enemy. He could see Tobirama’s eyebrows comically raise more and more with each word he said, and when he finished, he was not shocked to see the man pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“That… is a lot to take in. But this seal, my sister-in-law would know more about this, since she is indeed and Uzumaki…” he sighed. He could not just take a Stanger to see Mito... But also, he did not radiate any type of intent, other than exasperation at his own situation. “Since you are a Hatake, and we are currently trying to make a treaty for them to join us, I will, with great difficulty, give you a small pass, since your clan had stayed entire neutral in the clan wars… and you don’t seem to be wanting any issues.” He murmured. “I will bring this case up with my sister-in-law and see what she says. Until then, I would really try and stay low…” he muttered and sighed. This was beginning to give him a headache. He did eye the others eye, if he is from the future, he can assume this man was not a dojustu thief, but it was peculiar that he had that. eye. Best not say anything to Madara now. 

He moved to stand. “You seem to know your way around, so I assume you know where you can hide-“ 

Kakashi hummed. “I’m decent at keeping my cover under wraps.” He said simply. He raised his hand in a farewell, though they would be seeing each other again. Gods, he was glad the guards brought him to him, and not his brother, Hashirama would be so confused. 

“One day, come back and meet me here.” He told Kakashi, he heard the affirmative hum and the other male was gone. 

What was he going to do with all of this?... 

This was not at all what Tobirama signed up for when he agreed to help his brother with this village of his.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really like writing for this. 
> 
> So I may have a few more chapters up this week, maybe.

Kakashi knew how to make himself unseen, so that is basically what he did almost the second he left Tobirama’s office. He was able to slink along the corridor without many taking notice. Then again, with the bustling that was already going on, and new clans joining the ranks of the village, he was sure seeing someone different looking was not that big of a deal at this point. And he knew that Tobirama was keeping track of him, he was not the best sensor for nothing... honestly, no one really was able to make it to Tobirama’s level in sensing. 

But regardless, he slinked out and stuck to the alleys, even now, with the shinobi village being so new, no one hung around alleyways, because who knows who could be lurking. Shinobi paranoia is a real blessing at the current moment. 

Now that he had time to himself, he was able to take in his situation and the current village. He knew that he would likely end up meeting Madara… his hand moved to his covered eye. 

That was not going to be a fun time for him. Trying to explain why a non-Uchiha member had a dojustu that did not belong to him… He was sure Madara would try and accuse him of eye theft, which was not the case at all, obviously. 

A small sigh left his lips as he leaned against one of the buildings, he really had to take this all-in stride. It wasn’t like he intended to be here, and he didn’t intend to cause more work to Tobirama... Everyone knew the rumors of how over worked the man seemed to have been. 

Pushing himself off the wall, he moved so he could head down the winding alleys, slipping past many people when he had to cross roads to the other side. The least he could do is explore a little bit, it would not hurt to see how things were so much different in his own time. 

*****

Tobirama really had not wanted to bother Mito all that much today, the words of her feeling unwell had reached even him. But this was a matter of importance that he needed her expertise on. No one else was as much as a Fuinjutsu master as Mito was. With a knock, he waited until he heard Mito’s voice to enter. 

“I am sorry to bother you, Mito, but there is a situation I need your opinion on...” he muttered as he moved to sit in the chair by her. 

Mito raised an elegant arched brow at her brother-in-law, there were very few things Tobirama need her opinion on, and she very well likely knew what it was. She placed her tea back down in the saucer and looked at him. “Proceed.” She said to him. 

Taking in a soft breath, Tobirama launched into his explanation, telling her about Kakashi, and the supposed seal that had been thrown at him. How Kakashi seemed to know only the Uzumaki had ben the ones to try and mess with time travel seals. He had not wanted to say he outright believed Kakashi, but it was the fact that he felt no deceit in the others chakra… Showing he was not lying either. 

Mito listened carefully and let out a low sigh. Of course, her clans jutsu would really come back to bite them, wouldn’t it? 

Taking in a soft breath, she spoke. “I see, well I for one do think he is telling the truth. If you felt no deceit from his chakra, and you are a top sensor, Tobirama. I feel as if we may have a man from the future here… And I am not sure how well the fates will like that...” she said to him. Time travel was a tricky thing, and if not done correctly… It could be irreversible. But she felt she may be able to do something, but it will take time. 

“It will take me time, and I will need to meet with him.” She said to Tobirama, she brought her hand up, silencing him. “It is the only thing that will allow me to figure this out. If you must, sit with us if it makes you comfortable.” She said to him. “But something must be done, I do not think it is a good thing he stays here… But, on the off chance I can not do anything, he will be stuck here, and we can only hope that the fates don’t punish too harshly for this.” She said to him. 

Tobirama nodded to her. “Of course, give my best to anija. I must go get our... new friend before he gets himself into trouble-“ He could feel Kakashi getting closer to where Madara was, he was training. Something the older Uchiha had deemed the best for him to do when he was not working. 

Standing, he bowed his head before excusing himself. He needed to get to Kakashi before Madara found him, the older Uchiha’s sensor abilities were nothing to laugh at, maybe not as good his own, but there is no way he wouldn’t noticed Kakashi. 

*****

Honestly, sneaking around Konoha brought him back to his time in the Anbu, where staying hidden was a necessity for him. He was not a good sensor, but his sense of smell is nothing to laugh at. 

He could tell he was close to a training ground, but which one he wasn’t entirely sure. Were all their normal training grounds even here right now? He could only imagine they would have been built at some point- 

His stopped short. 

He knew this was not a chakra he wanted to go any further towards. 

He was not a good sensor. 

But he did not need to be Tobirama to feel this. 

It was there, hot and massive- 

And he knew enough to turn-

He turned around and basically ran right into Tobirama’s chest-

Well, that was not what he wanted to do…

A low huff left his lips. “At least you knew enough to get away-“ He grabbed the others arm. “I apologize, this may not be pleasant.” He pulled his chakra in and used hiraishin to bring them back to his office. 

Kakashi knew instantly he was going to hate this, he hated it when Minato used it with him. So this would be no different. 

And he had been correct, he made a slight sound of discomfort when they landed, taking a second to recompose himself. “I still hate that…” 

His words caught Tobirama’s attention. “Still?” 

Kakashi breathed. “My sensei picked up your hiraishin and used it himself in his time. I never got use to the feeling of being forced through space to move so fast like that.” He said to him. Once he was composed, he stood up straight. “I will say, that was only half a say, Tobirama-sama.” He said to him. 

Tobirama huffed. “Well, luckily for you, my sister-in-law believed you. She wants to speak with you, but it will be when she is feeling a bit better. But she thinks she may be able to help.” He laid on heavily the ‘May’, because Mito even said that there was a chance, she could not fix this. 

And Kakashi seemed to understand this, the understanding flashing through his one lone eye. “I see, thank you.” He said to him. 

Tobirama watched him for a moment. “Kakashi.” He said to him. “With… your situation. It may be best to avoid the Uchiha.” He said to him. “I can feel the sharingan in your covered eye. I do not think of you an eye thief, but I do not think the Uchiha will share the same sentiment that I do.” He said to him. He knew Madara… A bit more of a personal level than most would. He knew Madara would jump the gun and demand the eye back. And he wanted to avoid that for the moment. 

That was not shocking to Kakashi, he figured that Madara would be less receptive to him if he knew about his sharingan. “I will explain my story soon. Right now, I just think I need a little more time to wrap my head around this.” He said to him. 

Kakashi knew that there was a high chance he would be stuck there, and where that wasn’t the worst thing… It was not what he had hoped to hear, and really, he should be shocked. He was a shinobi after all. 

He bowed to Tobirama. “I will stay within the village walls, but I will take my leave.” He said as he moved to leave the room. 

Tobirama’s eyes lingered on him, he was curious. There was a lot about Kakashi he did not know about. And he weirdly really wanted to know. Because the more information he had before Kakashi and Madara finally came face to face, the better off they all would be.

With a shake of his head, he moved back over to his desk. He would have to inform Hashirama of this. 

*****

Kakashi found himself sitting on the cliff, where the future Hokage faces would soon be. 

It’s been a long time since he’s actually felt like this, he wasn’t entirely sad, per say. But he knew that if he could not get back to his time... He would never see his friends or students again. And there is something about that thought that bothers him a little bit. 

A low sigh leaves his lips as he falls back, allowing his eye to close for a moment. 

“You know, stone is not the most comfortable place to take a nap.” A voice said to him, it was not too far from where Kakashi was currently laying. 

A low grunt leaves his lips as he opened his eye, glancing over and he almost stopped. 

The male was obviously an Uchiha, but he bore a striking resemblance to Obito… 

Pushing himself up to sit again, he turned his head to the male fully. 

“Uchiha?” he asked. 

A light grin left the Uchiha’s lips. “You are correct, Hikaru.” He said to him with a tilt of his head. 

“Hatake Kakashi.” Kakashi replied, almost lazily. 

If there was one thing on his mind, it was that he did not want to get attached to anyone… But that was easier said than done, with this man looked so much like what they all assumed Obito would look like as an adult. An internal sigh. It would not hurt to have some friends… 

Right? 

Well regardless, he doubted this male was going to let him say now, because the grin he received at handing over his name, as if it was a form of accepting to be friends… 

Oh, he already knew that this was going to be an interesting ride, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took me so long. 
> 
> Everything literally went to hell this month, lmao. 
> 
> But I hope you like this chapter, I literally just wrote it tonight. 
> 
> And I am currently putting things up on FFN as well!

The time Kakashi spent with Hikaru reminded him of Obito, just a little less annoying. So, he could only assume that this male was Obito’s ancestor, maybe his grandfather. He would not be too shocked; they do look alike. He shook his head a little bit as he walked side by side with this Uchiha, he was certainly different than the classic Uchiha. 

Hikaru spoke up. “I’ve never seen you around before, yet you wear the leaf’s insignia on your forehead protector.” He said to him. 

Kakashi shrugged a bit. “I’ve been gone awhile.” Which was not a far stretch from the truth, he was gone for a long time. Into the future really. But this male did not need to know that. “I’ve already met up with the Tobirama-sama.” He said to him. He could see the dark-haired male nod to him. 

“That’s good then.” He said to him. His dark eyes looked over at Kakashi, he could certainly tell this man was a Hatake. Though he could not help but feel curious as to why he was wearing a mask. “So, what’s with the mask?” and of course, his mouth tended to speak what was on his mind. 

Kakashi blinked as he looked at Hikaru. “Oh, well I always wear this.” He said to him. He gently pulled at the mask. “I’ve been wearing it since I was a child.” He said to him. He let the mask form back to his face. He never really showed anyone, well aside for Tenzo, but that was beside the point. and that had been mostly an accident anyways. 

Hikaru hummed at his words. “I was simply curious, is all.” He said to him. He did not remember this man, but then again if he had been gone a long time, he could only imagine how long that really was. As much as the Nidaime did not like it, he did have to promote those who deserved it, especially in this time of war. So, this man could have been promoted when he was barely a teenager and seeing as he was what looked to be about thirty, he would not be shocked if he had been fighting most of his life now. It was the only thing that made sense at least. And it was the easiest to go with if that was the case. 

Kakashi breathed slightly as he moved to lean against the wall of one of the buildings. “A lot of people are, I think that’s why I am less inclined to actually show my face, because everyone seems to be expecting something magnificent from my face, when really that isn’t the case at all.” He said to him. It was weird, he found it way too easy to speak to this man. He shook his head a little bit. “it doesn’t matter anyways.” 

Hikaru tilted his head. “Why not?” he asked. He may have been pushing a bit much, but the more he pushed it seemed as if the more he could get out of Kakashi. Which was interesting, seeing as they have only just met. But he was not about to say that.   
Kakashi shrugged. “Because I myself am not a big deal, so why should I make a big deal out of the fact that I just like to keep my face covered?” he asked him. 

Hikaru knew that Kakashi had a point, he shrugged a bit as he moved to lean against the wall a few feet from Kakashi, taking note how tall the other male was. “Its really up to you, it is your face. You can make a big deal about it, or you don’t have to.” He said with a grin. “Just we are not the only ones who will be curious, same with why you keep your headband over your eye. I will not push; it is your secrets. But seeing as you have not been around a lot, people like to pry. Especially those of my own clan, if they feel they want something, they will do their damn best to try and make sure they find out whatever secret you have.” He said to him. He was thinking of his clan leader. 

Kakashi had a weird feeling Hikaru was talking about Madara, and he really did not want to get on Madara’s bad side. As it sat, he knew very well Madara was way out of his league when it came to a fight. The man could kill him and have no issues doing so. A shiver ran down his spine, making Hikaru laugh. 

“Good, so you know exactly who I am talking about. Madara is not one you want to piss off, that is for damn sure. He is moody as is, and ever since the marriage of Hashirama and Mito-sama, he has been even moodier, they were best friends, so I am not too shocked. But they were really close. Closer than normal friends, many would say.” He said to him. 

Kakashi blinked. “Oh?” 

Hikaru thought for a moment. “Yeah, a lot of people are very sure that Madara is in love with Hashirama.” He said to him. 

That had Kakashi thinking, Hashirama had been the only one who was close to Madara, aside for what he had known about Izuna, which was not much. The history books only glossed over Izuna. So there was not really a whole lot on the younger Uchiha. Which was almost sad, he was Madara’s little brother, and had been a good match against Tobirama. 

So, he wondered who kept Izuna out of the history books and why. It was pretty sad, when they would not even keep the founding members little brother in them, at least in better texts than what they had. 

“Hey, what do you know of Izuna Uchiha?” he asked Hikaru. 

That caused the Uchiha to blink a little bit. “Well, I was barely around when Izuna perished, I’m just barely younger than Tobirama sama, I’m twenty, and he’s twenty-two.” He said to him. “I had been off on something when it happened, all I know is that Madara left a lot of us to the mercy of the Senju, and luckily Hashirama had no desire to kill anyone.” He said to him. 

“That whole time frame had been hazy for all of us, we knew we were losing, but Madara wouldn’t stop. He was bound and determined to end it all. But… Hashirama brought him down. And we do not really know why he agreed with Hashirama to end it all now. It is as good as a mystery too all of us, Madara is not the worst guy. But he is not mentally stable, he has not been since Izuna’s death. But he hasn’t been declining, so we all hold out some how for our Clan Head.” He said, smiling a bit. Hikaru did not hate Madara, he was concerned about his wellbeing.

Kakashi nodded a bit. “That is certainly a lot to take in, thank you though.” He said to him. 

Hikaru chuckled. “No problem, it’s kind of common knowledge to all of us right now, even the other clans know.” He said to him. 

Hikaru then pushed himself up and from the wall. “Well, I best be off.” He said, he gave a wave and started to head down the road. 

Kakashi offered his own wave and watched as the other male left. He did not know how to feel about the fact that he was older than the founders of the village… Tobirama only being twenty-two…? What was with that. 

“Maa, this isn’t really fun.” He muttered. 

He shoved his hands into his pockets and started to head in the opposite direction the Uchiha had gone. It wasn’t like there was much more he could really do—

Or so he thought, just as he turned the corner, he ran into what he was sure a sudden tree trunk that spouted out of nowhere… it almost reminded him of Tenzo, and how he had grown well into his body-

He looked up to see Hashirama. 

Oh, oh no. 

It was so strange, seeing the taller male blink and look down at him.   
And hearing his voice, truly he never thought much about the fact that the founder’s voices were so deep…

He shook that from his head as Hashirama spoke. 

“Oh! Sorry about that.” He said, giving the male a grin. He could see why Hashirama was so well liked, his smile and good mood was literally contagious, and he made people want to be around him all the time. 

“No, no. I should have been watching where I was going, Hashirama-sama.” He said to him. There was so much going on in his mind right now. 

He was not entirely sure if it was a good thing for him to be seeing Hashirama right now, especially seeing it was not too hard to tell that he was a Hatake… and the Hatake were not part of the village. 

Though he did not have to wait long, Tobirama was there just like clockwork, the man really must have been keeping a close eye on him. He grabbed both Hashirama’s arm and Kakashi’s arm, apologized once and they both were able to feel that familiar feeling. 

He really did not want to do this twice today….


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, me sticking to a schedule!   
> Whoop!  
> Anyway, I know this was short, I didn't have a lot of time this week, so I had to wrap things up in this chapter quickly.

It was the feeling of your body and chakra twisting and being pulled through a thin line that always made Kakashi nauseated. 

Though, he could say he was faring better than the Hokage, Hashirama was gripping onto Tobirama’s arm, a hand slapped over his mouth and his cheeks looked a little green, almost as if he was going to be sick… 

Gods he hoped now, he was nauseated as it was. He did not need Hashirama being physically sick to make it so much worse. So, he chooses to turn away and breath slowly. He could hear Hashirama whining that he was meant to stay on the ground, not fly through time and space. 

Needless to say, The First Hokage hated the hiraishin. 

Tobirama managed to shrug off Hashirama’s hand and moved over to his own desk, to which he leaned against the front of it. “Okay, so I needed to inform you, anija, that this man is not any ordinary man. And I did not want a scene to be made out in the public, things are fragile enough as it is.” 

Kakashi could see that Tobirama was trying to stress the importance of this meeting with them, even though Hashirama was looking at Tobirama as though he was not sure what was going on. So at least that much was true in the history books, the first Hokage could be an air head. 

Tobirama sighed slowly. “This man here-“ he nodded to Kakashi. “He is not from our timeline, he is from the future, and before you say a word, I’ve already spoke to Mito. We will be speaking to her when she is feeling better. But as it sits, this man it Hatake Kakashi, to which we must keep his surname under wraps, as we don’t have the Hatake with us currently.” He said to Hashirama, and the realization was dawning on the older male. 

“Oh! I see, alright.” Hashirama nodded. 

It was easy to see that Hashirama understood the severity of the issue, but only because Tobirama had to stress it. It seemed Hashirama was more carefree in a way than he initially thought. 

Kakashi’s exposed eye looked over at the first Hokage, he could tell he was strong. The rumors about the Hokage being the God of Shinobi was not a lie, he could feel the pure power that just seemed to slip from Hashirama, as if it did not have a filter. It almost felt like Naruto, but they were two separate people. He looked back to Tobirama who looked about ready to just be done with the day. 

“So, it is very import, anija, to keep this on the down low. And I want to keep Madara away from him for the moment, so please do not go and blabber this information to him.” He said to him. Hashirama looked a little confused at that. 

“Why would you want to keep it from Madara?” he asked. It was rare to see a guarded look form over the first’s face. He wondered if the brothers had other disagreements. It had always been said that Tobirama did not always go along with a lot of Hashirama’s whims. 

“Because just trust me. I am not saying this because I do not want Madara informed at all. But for Kakashi’s safety, it is best to keep him a secret for now.” Tobirama was trying to make Hashirama understand him. 

Kakashi realized this had to do with his eye. He was a prime target for Madara’s rage because he had the sharingan. So really his presence in the village now is not the best, not that he could really help it. But he could feel the tension between the brothers before Hashirama relented and sighed. 

“I’ll trust you, Tobi. But please remember, Madara is very much a part of this village too.” He said to him. 

The words made a small huff leave his lips. “I am aware, just for now. And I will tell you why later.” He said to him. 

Kakashi really did not realize there was a bit of a tension between them, but it was never put in the books, and it was likely just between the two of them. He bowed his head respectful to Hashirama, who offered him a smile. 

“If that is it, I should go. I need to check on Mito.” Hashirama spoke as he headed to the door, which seemed to be quick, he could only assume he did not want another trip with Hirashin. Not that he really could blame him, it was not pleasant at all. He watched as the door closed behind the man, and his eyes looked back to Tobirama. 

“I am sure you were curious about that…” 

“I am, seeing as the history books don’t really talk about if you and hashrama-sama have ever had issues.” He said to him. Which was true, no one would have thought the two brothers did not get along like normal brothers. 

A small sigh left Tobirama’s lips. “Well, for one it has to do with Madara. He’s the only reason we don’t get along, which is a little unwarranted.” he huffed. 

To Kakashi, it looked as if he was not sharing everything, but he did not have a right to push. He was lucky he got this much information as it was. But he could only imagine that their relationship was strained over Madara, for whatever reason. “In my time, everyone assumes you just hated the Uchiha all together.” He spoke. 

That made Tobirama stop. “What?” the way Tobirama said it, it sounded like he was genuinely shocked. 

Kakashi looked at him again. “Yeah, a lot of people thought the way that you pushed the Uchiha to the edge of the village, and gave them the police force, that you didn’t like them.” He spoke again, he could see more and more that had to be false, because Tobirama looked borderline mortified by that. Well, as much as he was allowing an expression to cross his face. 

“well, that is certainly false. I get along with Madara decently, sure we do not agree on a lot. But I don’t hate him and his clan…” he said to him. He was a bit troubled by this. Is that what the Uchiha clan thought? Or did someone feed false information along the way? Because he was sure the clan currently did not think that, at least not all of them. A small sigh left his lips as he shook his head. “I’ll have to do something about that.” He muttered. He was not sure what yet, but he would have to do something to assure the clan that he did not hate them. Was that why Madara was so uptight around him? His attitude did change a bit after what he did…. 

A small sigh left his lips. 

Kakashi watched this, obviously this knowledge troubled Tobirama. Which was surprising. But then again, this could have been false information that had been spread. He could only think of one person would do it. “If it helps, the main influence of this knowledge was passed along by Danzo.” He said to him. Kakashi could see the change almost instantly, Tobirama went ridged. 

“Why would he…?” 

Kakashi shook his head. “I don’t know, but it’s what he pushed out behind Lord Third’s back.” He said to him. He knew that much, because Danzo had kept many things a secret from Hiruzen. That is how they went so long knowing Tenzo had been a secret to the rest of them. Something that he did not regret though, because they had become close after that. 

“Thank you for telling me this... Danzo, is a troubled child. He is always trying to be better than Hiruzen. It’s not really a healthy relationship.” He said to him. He always knew Danzo did not think well, at least when it came to the Uchiha, he did not even treat his own team mate very well either. It was sad, the more he thought about it. “But what I brought you here again for was this.” He said as he moved over to Kakashi and gave him a key. “It’s for a place to stay, I’m afraid its not much. But it’s the best I could do for now.” He said to him. 

Kakashi looked at the key and smiled. “Thank you, it will be fine I am sure.” He said to him. The address was tied to the key. With another bow, he moved to leave the room. 

Well, this went better than he had assumed it would go. 

He got a free place to stay for the time being, better than nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so ending fics and chapters are not my strong point. 
> 
> So sorry about this all, reall haha.

Kakashi stopped outside of the door to his “new” place. He is sure anything Tobirama give him would be much better than the small dump that had been his apartment in his own time. It was not that he disliked his now old apartment. But it really had just been a remnant of his past. A small sigh left his lips as he moved to slide the key into the handle, turning it, he pushed the door open and walked inside. 

Tobirama seemed to furnish it for him with the bare necessities. Which given the situation, was perfect now; A simple place to sit in the main room, and the kitchen area in the back, along with a sleeping area that had a simple futon. And then a room for a bathroom. 

He remembered well that Tobirama had been the one behind the want of a decent pluming system. Sanitation was important to keep things clean. And Tobirama had realized that early on. 

Kakashi closed the door behind him and stepped into the room, it really was not that big. But one person did not need something massive. Just enough room to be able to live, or at least that was his general thought on it. Though his thought differed a lot from other that he had known in his time. He dropped the key on the small table by the door and kicked off his sandals. 

He then moved over to the couch and sat down on it, it was not as comfortable as his own, but that was to be expected. This was an older couch, back before they were used for comfort as well as practicality. Leaning his head back, he staired up at ceiling for a few minutes. He was shockingly taking being stuck in the past rather well, but ideally freaking was not the response most would find okay, much less a ninja. 

“I suppose I should start getting use to this place, on the off chance I won’t be able to get home.” He said to himself. 

He knew the likelihood of him getting home was slim, and if that was the case. It was best to get use to they way things were now. So, he shifted and pulled off his jonin vest and tossed it to the side. He was not even sure what they used as any type of rank uniform in this part of the past. 

He settled back for a moment before closing his one eye, he was not a sensor, but he did not need to be to be able to feel Madara’s chakra, which was noticeable to anyone withing a fifty-mile radius. It was like a raging inferno. Not something that he enjoyed all that much, focusing on it too much felt as if he was being burned, so he turned his attention away from that burning hatred. 

There was not much know about Madara in his time, and if the Uchiha knew, which there was no doubt about that, they certainly did not share it. And the Senju took the first Hokage’s knowledge to the graves with them, and their descendants knew nothing at all. So, all memory of Madara had died, aside for the fact that he was a cofounder of the village, but even that was limited knowledge and not everyone in his time would even think of Madara being a cofounder. 

It was sad, really. To think everything, you have ever done in your life, good or bad, will be forgot decades later. That you would be either forgotten, or just an afterthought. Kakashi had never thought of things like that before now. He wondered if his disappearance will be labeled as a death, and if everyone would forget about him in the years to come.   
He was not entirely sure how he felt about that. 

But luckily for him, he did not have to think too long, because there was a knock on his door. 

Which was odd to him, only the Hokage and Tobirama would know where he lived…? 

He went to the door and cautiously opened it, he had one of his kunai in his hand incase he needed to fight. 

Though what greeted was the smiling face of his apparent, newfound friend, Hikaru. 

A soft sigh left his lips as he stepped aside. “I did not expect you to show up, unannounced.” He told him. ‘So much like Obito.’ He could not help but to muse a bit. 

“Ahhhh, sorry, but I saw you enter here--- I wasn’t stalking, I swear! I was just passing by, so I assumed this is where you were staying, and give it a gamble.” He chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his head as he entered when Kakashi let him in. 

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, a glint in his eye. “Just passing by. That is suspect. Are you sure you weren’t stalking?” he asked, the tease was obvious in his tone, but seeing the male flush like a tomato was so worth it. 

Hikaru flailed a bit. “Really! I was not, I promise! I just happened to be in the neighborhood, I do not really spend a lot of time at him, so I just wonder around Konoha.” He said lightly to him. “I really was just out on a walk when I saw you-“ 

Kakashi chuckled at that. “I was just joking with you.” He said to him. 

Hikaru blinked and huffed slightly. “You are really cruel, you know that?” he sighed. 

Kakashi hummed. “I know, I’ve been told. You may as well come in and have a seat.” He said to him. He was not expecting to have a visitor, but he supposed that it was better than stirring in his own thoughts about everything. It was a nice distraction. “I’m not sure that I have for anything to drink around here, since I am not sure they stocked much before I came in.” he said as the other male sat on the floor at the table, and Kakashi went to see if there was anything he could make. 

Which there was, it seemed like there was tea and water at least. 

He started the water in the kettle and turned to look at him. “So, you just decided to stop by?” he asked him. 

Hikaru hummed. “Yes and no, I came to warn you.” He said, looking at the silver haired male. “Madara has taken note of you. And he’s a little annoyed that Tobirama and Hashirama didn’t inform him of a Hatake being in our ranks.” He said, he looked nervous. “I’m pretty estranged from my clan, but I am still privy to rumors and gossip among them, and I just wanted to let you know of the situation.” He said to him. 

That made Kakashi nervous, if Madara was already aware of him, there was nothing stopping the Uchiha from seeking him out. And that was nerve wracking in and of itself to think about. He sighed a bit and leaned against the counter. “Well, isn’t that wonderful.” He muttered. 

Hikaru sighed softly. “Why are you wanting to hide from anyways?” he asked. 

Kakashi eyed him for a moment before speaking. “Because he will likely try to accuse me of bloodline theft of some sort. Which is not the case. And everyone knows he has a temper only so many can calm.” 

“Bloodline theft?” Hikaru asked. 

“I was given the sharingan by a dear friend of mine, after I had lost my eye.” He said, pointing to his covered eye. “he was dying, and wanted me to have it, so I could continue protecting the one person he cared for. which I eventually ended up failing to do anyways. But as it stands, I doubt Madara would believe me anyways. Even though it is the truth, Tobirama is aware as well.” He added. 

Hikaru breathed. “Oh man. Yeah, no I can see why you would want to avoid him. But I don’t know how much longer you can manage that when we are all in the same village.” He said to him. 

“As long as Madara doesn’t come to my door, I can manage to avoid him for weeks.” He said to him. He turned to pour a glass of tea for the Uchiha, he moved over and sat it down for him. “I’m not one for tea, so go ahead.” He said when he noted the others questioning look. 

“If you are sure…” he said lightly to him as he took a sip, while Kakashi may have said he was not one for tea, he certainly made good tea- Okay, he really needed to stop thinking to much on it. “I hope you can avoid Madara, he’s really not someone you would want to tangle with, at least not without one of the Senju Brothers around…” he said to him. 

Kakashi breathed. “I know, that’s why I was hoping to figure something out before he found out. But I know Madara is not dumb, he is smarter than he is given credit for, I am sure.” He said to him. There was not much he could do if he ran into Madara, other than try and state his case. Because Madara would be able to tell that Kakashi was hiding something. He pushed himself off the counter and moved over to sit down at the table as well. “I’ll just have to deal with it. I’m not saying I am a match for him, I’m only Jonin level, Madara is a whole other level.” He mused. 

His companion breathed. “Madara could take us all out if he wanted to.” He said slowly. “Obviously Hashirama is able to stop him, but the fact that those two have god like strength is terrifying.” He said to Kakashi. Hikaru was afraid of being on Madara’s bad side, even though his clan head seems to hold no ill intent towards him. Even though he did not get along with a good chunk of his own clan, mostly because he did not want to be a part of the past any longer. 

Kakashi noted he seemed to be one of the few Uchiha who really wanted to move forward. From what he understood, there were certain family of the Uchiha who had wanted to move forward, a lot of them had been from the lower branch of the family, he knew for sure Shisui’s family had been from one of the few that had wanted to move forward, and according to Obito, his great grandfather had been one of them, though he had been the only one out of his family willing to step forward for the village. 

The rumors had been Madara never wanted to, but when Madara died, and his cousin Hikaku took over, (he wondered if he would get to meet Hikaku and see if Fugaku at all resembled his great grandfather-) he had been the one to lead the clan, as best as he could, as whole for the formation of the village, and stood behind Hashirama and Tobirama, much to his clan elders’ annoyance. 

But that was just rumors and they did not always age well, and always seemed to be twisted along the years. “So, you know I am from the future, as we discussed before.” 

Hikaru nodded slightly. “Yeah, that’s still crazy to me, but the Uzumaki are even crazier with their dabbles in time travel seals.” He said to him. 

Kakashi cackled slightly. “You are right there.” He breathed. “But anyways, I just want to confirm something, you and a few other families have moved forward with the village, correct?” he asked him. 

A nod. “Yes, though I am the only one out of my family. My grandparents are clan elders’… So, they have already disowned me for so easily shoving the clan to the side, which is not the case. I just value the idea of not having to fight and die against the Senju.” He said to him. “And really, some of the Senju aren’t that bad… And seem to be behind Hashirama for peace, so obviously I wanted to take a gamble, and its working well for me.” He said to him. 

That is what Kakashi thought, he nodded to the other words. “Thank you, I just wanted to confirm that. There was a lot of speculation from this time in the future, and only the Hokage have access to Tobirama’s records, so not a lot of us know what really went on here. But it looks as though I will be able to see for myself now.” He would be able to see firsthand some of these events, and maybe change a few. As bad as it sounds, the future may benefit from a few changes in the past. 

Hikaru looked at him. “I don’t know about you, but does it not feel like a bad idea to mess with the past?” he asked him. 

Kakashi blinked. “You really could tell what I was thinking?” 

“it wasn’t hard, you had a look in you eye.” He shrugged. 

Huh. He would have to fix that; it would be no good if others were able to tell what he was wanting to so. So, he offered a smile. “Maa, it’s fine. I’m sure a little tampering won’t be too horrible.” As long as he didn’t change any major events, things should be okay. Maybe. 

Hikaru gave just gave him a skeptical look. “Sure…” 

Things would be fine, surely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this took me awhile. 
> 
> My brother was in the hospital for a week and a half, so I wasn't thinking much about writing. So here is this!
> 
> I'll be working on the chapters to my other two fics this week as well.

Time and space were not Kakashi’s strong point, and he knew that well. The only ones who were known to mess with that were the Uzumaki and Tobirama. 

Though at the moment, he really wished he could use the power of his own sharingan to get him out of the current situation he was in. 

It had been a few weeks since Kakashi had spoken with Hikaru at his apartment. And he had done well with avoiding Madara, even better when Tobirama had given him a seal to hide his chakra. Well, even with all the precautions, he still some how managed to be caught by Madara, luckily for him, Tobirama managed to intercept the Uchiha, who was glaring at Kakashi as if he had grown two heads and was threating to eat everyone… 

Tobirama was holding Madara back by his arm, which is surprising, he never would have thought that Madara would want to be touched by Tobirama, but here he was, allowing the other male to all but hold him off of Kakashi. 

“I want answers, Tobirama.” Madara all but growled out. He could feel the foreign chakra in Kakashi’s eye, that is what started this. 

If Kakashi had been a bit more careful, he would not have run into Madara. But there was no point in dwelling on that now. Besides, the way Madara and Tobirama interacted was certainly stranger than he imagined it would be. 

“And I will tell you, just you have to promise you will not harm him, and we can go back to my office.” He said to him. Tobirama was far from prepared for this, but even he was aware that trying to keep them away from each other for a longer amount of time was going to be harder than normal. And it wasn’t shocking that Madara found Kakashi first. 

Madara stared at Kakashi for a long moment before he looked back at Tobirama, he weighed his options and eventually chose to allow Tobirama to explain things back in his office. The Uchiha turned on his heel and started off towards the Hokage tower. 

Tobirama and Kakashi glanced at each other and turned to fallow the older male as well. 

Kakashi knew he was lucky, if Madara had wanted to, he could have easily kicked Kakashi’s ass. Because despite everything, he knew that Madara was stronger than him, and he stood absolutely no chance against the Uchiha, Sharingan or not. 

\--------

The trek to Tobirama’s office honestly felt like it took longer than it really did, and that was likely because Madara’s annoyance was radiating from him like a wave. The slight anger in his chakra was very noticeable as well, just like when he had first noticed it a few weeks prior. It reaffirmed the fact that you did not need to be a sensor to feel Madara’s chakra. 

Once they made it inside of the tower, and to where Tobirama’s office was, Madara shoved the door open and the other two fallowed him silently. 

A pissed off Madara wasn’t something either of them really wanted to deal with, but they didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, because the other male would not leave things be until he knew exactly what was going on and who Kakashi was. 

Tobirama moved over to his desk and looked at Madara for a moment, he was silently trying to get Madara to calm down, eye contact was the only thing to assure Madara that things really were not that bad. 

And it was weird, at least to Kakashi. He had grown only knowing that Tobirama hated Madara, and apparently that had very much been a lie, given the way he had reacted when Kakashi told him about what Danzo had gone off and spoke about. And now, with the way Tobirama is looking into Madara’s eyes without a hint of worry. He also knew well that him being here, right now, things have already changed… But the level of look Madara was giving Tobirama, trust.

There’s no way he could gone off and some how changed how their relationship had been? Could he have? Because he gets the feeling that there is more going on than simple trust here. 

Tobirama spoke first. “This situation is a little more delicate, I was hoping to have things resolved before you would have noticed he was here, for good reason. I know you can feel his eye. But despite what you think Madara, he is not a thief. He is from the future-“ he held up his hand when Madara went to speak. “He was hit with a time travel seal, one that very likely had been developed by the Uzumaki clan, Mito had confirmed that her clan had been working on something like that.” 

Madara scowled. “And how do you know for sure he didn’t steal it?? Have you had a Yamanaka look at his head?” he asked. 

Tobirama was going to speak, but Kakashi spoke ahead of him. “If that is what it takes to make you understand that I did not steal this eye, sure. Bring one in and I will summit myself to one of their ‘Evaluations’” he said to him. Tobirama stared at him, no one, absolutely no one, ever wanted to be subjected to a Yamanaka poking around in their head, but he supposed Madara if far more threating than that. 

“Fine, I will call for a Yamanaka to settle this.” He spoke. He wrote up a quick not and sent it off with one of the messenger birds Hashirama insisted that they started to use for the time being. Mostly because he did not really trust to leave the two alone, sure Kakashi seemed calm, but it was Madara he was worried about, especially when he thinks someone did wrong to his clan in any way. 

The tension running off Madara was so thick, that Tobirama was sure that he could cut it with a blunt kunai. He knew what Madara was capable of and did not want that to happen. There was a lot that Madara was managing to overcome, and the hatred he had been feeling was one of it. 

So, if this helped to ease the feeling of discontent in Madara’ s heart over this. And Kakashi was willing to do it, and from the look in the one visible eye, this is not the first time a Yamanaka has poked around in his head. 

It took only about ten minutes of awkward before there was a knock at the door, and Tobirama answered for them to come in. 

And the person who came in was a blond male, with medium length blond hair. The Yamanaka’s eyes were always so distinct. 

Kakashi looked at the male, he could only assume it was the Yamanaka clan head. They would not trust anyone else to this. 

Said man, Ichigo, looked between Madara and Tobirama. “I saw little of the note, Tobirama, you are never detailed. But judging from the way Madara is staring at this man.. I assume this is the man you want me to confirm?” he asked. 

Tobirama nodded. “If you please, Ichigo.” He said to him. 

Kakashi moved to sit down in one of the chairs, as the older male walked over to him and place his fingers on Kakashi’s forehead. And he felt the familiar prodding before relaxing and allowing the other man access into his head. As much as he did not want to air out everything, he allowed Ichigo to see inside his head, from the moment his father died from suicide to the moment he was transferred back in time. Every little detail was shown to the Yamanaka male, and his already pale complexion had paled more at everything he had seen, felt, he felt all the pain Kakashi had gone through. 

Ichigo pulled away and breathed deeply. “What details did you want to confirm? His eye?” he asked. 

And Madara nodded. 

Ichigo breathed slowly. “Okay, so he did not steal it. It was given to him, a boy by the name Obito.” He said to Madara. “from what I gathered he wasn’t a main branch Uchiha.” He said to him. “There was no theft, this child had given his friend a gift, after Kakashi had lost his eye saving him, and Obito was already dying.” He said to him. Ichigo was recalling what he had seen inside Kakashi’s head, and all the emotions he had felt. 

“I don’t think it’s a lie, or fabricated. The emotion with each memory was too real to be made up.” He said to them. “If that’s all you needed me for.” 

Tobirama nodded to him. “You can go.” He said to him. 

“If you wish to see the proof yourself, seek me out later, Madara.” He said to him. He was then out the door quickly. 

Kakashi was taking a moment to get his head back in order, it was always unnerving when it happened. And this would be the second time this happened to him, the first being Ichigo’s descendant, Inochi, who would learn just as Ichigo had, that looking into Kakashi’s head was not the most fun thing, sure people have had worse. But the pain still affects the person who is peeking into his head. And he had not processed the pain as he should have. 

Tobirama looked at the Hatake male, for a moment, he had never seen the Yamanaka male want to just leave so quickly, what kind of trauma did Kakashi have, if he is from the future? What have they failed to do now that will affect this man in the future? A soft sigh left his lips. 

“So now that we’ve got this cleared up, Madara,” he stopped and looked at the male, who was looking at Kakashi as well. “I don’t doubt Ichigo, but if you feel you want to see this man’s memories yourself, this is your choice, so I’d appreciate it if you’d stop staring at-“ 

“Show me your eye.” Madara spoke, cutting Tobirama right off. 

This caught Kakashi’s attention as he stood up. He looked up at Madara, for a moment, before his hand moved and pulled the forehead protector up, showing the eye that was always in its state of use, which was why he wore the headband the way he did. 

“It never turns off, does it?” Madara asked. 

“No, which is why I wear the headband the way I do.” He said to him. “Otherwise, it drains my chakra.” He added. 

Madara let out a breath and nodded, it made sense that the Hatake did not have a lot of chakra, and it would drain what he had. “I’ll talk to Ichigo more later.” He said to them. He then turned himself and left out the window, much to Tobirama’s annoyance. 

“Always the window…...” he muttered. 

Kakashi found that rather amusing, and it seemed like Madara was aware that Tobirama hated that he did that, so he chose to do it more. With a sigh, he covered his eye. “If its alright, I’m going to take me leave now, now that I don’t have to worry about Madara wanting to kill me.” He said to him. Which he wasn’t sure that he should stop worrying about Madara, the other man was like an ace in a card deck, he was unpredictable, and Kakashi knew little to nothing about him. 

Tobirama looked at him. “Oh, of course. And, by the way. Mito is well enough to speak to you now, she’s also been researching more about the seal that may have brought you here.” He said to him. 

Well, that was a little bit of good news, though he was not sure if it would be good for him or not. He has gotten himself mindset for the idea that he may not be getting back to his own time. None of them knew when exactly that seal had been completed, and if it was an Uzumaki who completed it or not. 

“Alright, just send for me when it’s a good time then.” He said to the other male, and with that he turned and walked out of the others office, using the door, he didn’t feel like tempting fate right now.


End file.
